galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Tiskha Solawne
"I'll help, just sign here, here and here. Also 20% advance on the payment and we're set." Background Tiskha Solawne is a 23 year old Hekerin male, born and raised on the eponymous planet Hekeri. He comes from the Hasaa’ki, one of the moon-worshipping tribes. Very traditional, they refuse all interactions with the traders who avidly come to Hekeri for its precious tritium, once considered a sacred material by all the natives. Nevertheless, this didn't stop his older brothers from wanting to join the growing number of tritium gatherers, which sparked tension within the tribe, leading to their inevitable leaving. This left a scar in the family, putting pressure on Tisk to not do as his brothers did. Despite wanting to see the world and the universe, Tisk did his best to try and uphold his families wishes. He limited his forays and exploration to what was considered proper, and discreetly sneaked to the tritium field whenever he felt it safe enough to do. This trend started when his oldest brother brought him to the tritium fields when he was still a child. Finally, the internal struggle and guilt was too strong and he took his leave as well, hopping onto a trader's ship in exchange for some tritium, for a one way trip out into the vastness of space. Appearance Like most of the Hasaa'ki, Tiskha has dark, semi-hardened skin with lighter tattoo-like markings. He has pale silvery-blond hair, with the tuft of fur at the end of his tail of the same colour. His eyes are a deep black in the sunlight but glow a pale eerie yellow -- between gold and silver -- when in the dark. This is actually the naturally glowing retina being more visible when the pupil is wide open. It can still be somewhat visible in other circumstances. The tip of his ears is black. Regarding his physique, he is on the tall end of the scale for a male of his species, with a lithe form and agility characteristic of his race. Personality Tiskha is a curious young man, a naturalist at heart, interested in understanding the world and documenting what he sees during his travels. He is also rather naive still, and ignorant of the way the world outside of his tribe works. Having spent a lot of his time alone, he is a practical guy, but isn't the best conversationalist. He can be rather timid at times, as well as rude and narrow-minded on occasion. He is however a good person deep down, empathetic and caring about people's well-being. Occupation While he was on Hekeri, he was trained in the medical practices of his tribe. As such, and through innate interest for his environment, he is well versed in the effects of plants, animal substances and various minerals, both for healing and for harming. Before he left, he had specialised in medicine for the Hasaa'ki. He is also a skilled hunter and gatherer, providing for the tribe when needed. He is proficient in the use of ranged and psionic weapons and equipment. Gear Coming from a nomadic people living off the land, Tiskha has few possessions. When he left his planet, it was with a small bag more full of hopes and dreams than material things. Nevertheless, he took his lovingly-crafted ranged weapon with him, as well as some local herbs, his well-worn travel-book and his gas mask. He also wears traditional psionic earrings from his tribe. Aside from that, he has the clothes on his back to carry him through his journey. Trivia * Hasaa'ki'rin means Son of the Hasaa'ki in his tribe's language, while Hasaa'ki can be loosely translated to moon-keepers * The 'sae particle at the end of his forename indicates that he is the fourth son of his family * Tiskha is far-sighted, so until he gets glasses, you'll see him squinting when trying to read, write or draw Category:Past Crew